Truth or dare ninjago 2
by sportsgallol
Summary: Yay, another truth or dare show to torture the ninjago characters for are own entertainment! Your welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't updated truth or dare ninjago in a long time, so I decided to do another truth or dare show!**

**Kai: No!**

**Lol: *Slaps kai with a fish* Shut up fire dork!**

**Kai: Ouch! **

**So here's how this is going to go, you can truth or dare on anybody from ninjago including crystal, colosso and me (also known as Lol). **

**Kai: That wasn't much.**

**Lol: There are a lot of truth or dare stories on fan fiction kai, everybody basically knows what to do on them.**

**Kai: Can they send you to a volcano and let the rest of us watch you burn?**

**Lol: you're going to be first on the show to be torture. (Walks away.) **

**Kai: God damn it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Am I really going to torture the ninjago characters for others entertainment? Of course I am!**

Lol: Welcome to truth or dare ninjago 2!

Cole: I hate this!

Lol: *pats cole on the head.* calm down my little emo.

Cole: I am not emo!

Lol: Then why do people call you emo?

Cole: because I wear black and that everybody likes to piss me off because of it.

Lol: Exactly.

Cole: -_-

Lol: we have a dare from guest, and it's for me!

Kai: *snickering.* I wonder what horrible thing that they got in store for her?

Lol: I'm glad you ask kai, I get to push you into a volcano and watch you burn.

Kai: -_-

Lol: You're the fire ninja, you'll live.

Lol and kai go to a volcano next to Walmart.

Kai: Why is there a volcano next to Walmart?

Lol: This is where the manger of Walmart burns his lazy employees, he said it was better than firing them.

Kai: 0_0

Lol: Nice knowing you! *Pushes kai into a volcano*

Kai: *screams*

Colosso: is he going to be ok?

Lol: He'll be back in a few hours.

Back at the studio…

Lol: We have another dare from the ninja of nature. And it's for zane!

Zane: What do I have to do?

Lol: You have to eat worms.

Everyone else: Eww!

Zane: That actually isn't so bad.

Crystal: well here's your can of worms then. *gives zane a huge can of worms*

Zane: *eats the huge can of worms*

Everyone else: *vomits*

Lol: colosso, pass everyone a towel to clean up there face. *holds stomach and groans*

Colosso: *passes everyone a towel*

Crystal: Thanks colosso. *takes a towel from him*

Colosso: *smiles at crystal* Your welcome.

Lol: *finishes cleaning up face with towel* Now that we're back to reality and all after that gross episode we can go back to the truths and dares.

Everyone else: *groans*

Kai: *walks in and is covered in ashes* Hey guys I'm back.

Lol: Oh no, it's a zombie! *pulls out a bazooka and shoots kai*

Colosso: I told you not to watch that zombie marathon last night.

Nya: That's not a zombie, that's my brother kai!

Lol: I don't see the difference.

Nya: /)_-

Lol: Ok, our next dare is from forever dreamer12. She dares jay to beat up cole for stealing nya.

Overlord: I bet on the emo for winning!

Garmadon: my moneys on loudmouth over here!

Jay: *beats up cole*

Cole: *groans in pain*

Overlord: damn it!

Garmadon: yes! Hand over my winning magic talking golf ball!

Overlord: *grumbles and gives garmadon $20*

Lol: We'll go golfing later. My buddy Reidak the spix macaw wants everybody here in the studio to dare shard, jay, Lloyd, and Reidak to go to the pine barrens of New Jersey where the jersey devil lives.

Misako: Reidak is also in this show?

Lol: From time to time.

Reidak: Of course, the jersey devil. -_-

Everybody else except for Lloyd, jay, shard, and Reidak: We dare you to go to the pine barrens of New Jersey where the jersey devil Lives!

Reidak, jay, shard, and Lloyd: god damn it!

The four boys go to the Pine Barrens.

Jay: I don't see him.

Lloyd: Maybe were lucky?

Shard: let's go back and say we did the dare.

Reidak: Good idea.

Suddenly the New Jersey devil jumps in front of them.

New Jersey devil: *growls* Going somewhere?

Lloyd: Uh, yeah actually we are, going home!

The four guys run away screaming.

Back at the studio again…

The guys run back in.

Reidak: We finally got back alive in one piece!

Lol: that's nice, and we also have one more dare for today.

Skales jr: So who's it for?

Lol: It's for the ninja from destiny willowleaf. She dares the ninja to go to a fan girl convection.

Jay: Oh, no!

The ninjas go to a fan girl convection.

Fan girl: It's the ninjas!

Fan girls: *scream with joy and grab the ninjas*

4 hours later…

The ninja go back to the studio and pass out.

Lol: and that's all we have for today!

Pythor: can we go home now?

Lol: no, albino snake I will not let you go home.

Pythor: Albino snake?

Lol: Your skin turn white and you look like an albino.

Pythor: -_-

**Well, I think so anyways. See you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We're back!**

Lol: Alright, let's get this thing started! We have a dare from magicwolfpup123. She dares jay and kai to listen to big fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows for 28 hours.

Jay: No!

Kai: Yay unicorns!

Samukai: And i though kai watching my little pony was bad enough.

Lol: Crystal, show kai and jay the recording room please.

Crystal: ok, come on guys lets go. *shoves jay and kai into the recording room.*

Jay and kai put headphones on and the music begins.

28 hours later…

Jay and kai come out of the room.

Nya: Are you guys alright?

Jay and kai: *singing* _Big fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!_

Colosso: They'll be fine.

Lol: Alright, we have four dares from Breana. The first one is for kai!

Kai: This has become a habit to some authors for truth or dares hasn't it?

Everyone else: Yes.

Kai: *sighs* what do I have to do?

Lol: You have to punch jay every time he talks for a whole chapter.

Jay: Oh come on!

Kai: *punches jay* He's going to be in the hospital soon.

Lol: Jay has to fight colosso.

Colosso: *pulls out a bazooka* Ready when you are loudmouth.

Crystal: Go colosso!

Jay: Of course.

Kai: *punches jay*

Jay: Ow, that hurt!

Kai: *Punches jay again* well stop talking then.

A few minutes later…

Lol: Colosso wins!

Colosso: yay!

Crystal: Alright colosso! *kisses him on the cheek*

Colosso: *blushes a little*

Lol: Cole gets to through nya out the window!

Nya: -_-

Cole: Sorry nya. *grabs nya and throws her out the window*

Jay and kai: Nya!

Kai: *punches jay* you talk again. *glares at cole* But I'll do worse with cole.

Cole: crap!

Jay and kai: *beat up cole*

Cole: *groans*

Lol: Jaya fan forever! Anyways, our last dare from Breana is for zane. He has to kick jay into a shark tank.

Garmadon: Wait don't do it!

Jay: aww! Garmadon cares about me!

Kai: *punches jay* you don't get it do you?

Garmadon: I have to get the popcorn first before jay gets eaten alive!

Jay: -_-

Lol, crystal, and colosso: *bring in the shark tank*

Garmadon: *eating popcorn* kick him in! Kick him in!

Zane: *kicks jay into the shark tank*

Jay: *screams* Help!

Skales: How long does he get to stay in there?

Lol: About a minute.

1 hour later…

Jay: *Finally escapes the shark tank* I finally made it out!

Kai: Good for you bro. *punches jay*

Lol: Our last dare is from guest, kai has to steal a motorcycle from a random biker.

Kai: T_T

Kai walks out of the studio and goes to a gas station. He sees a red and black motorcycle park in the front.

Kai: *gets on the motorcycle* Huh, this is easier than I thought.

Random biker: Yeah, if I didn't see you on my bike though.

Kai: Crap! *turns on motorcycle and rides away*

Random biker: hey, get back here bitch!

Kai: *laughs* never you motherfucker!

Back at the studio…

Kai: *walks in the studio proudly* I did it without getting killed!

Lol: That's nice kai, by the way someone wants to see you.

Kai: *chuckles* It's probably a fan girl of mine.

Random biker: Or the opposite of it.

Kai: *screams* Not you again!

Random biker: *grabs kai and beats him up*

Overlord: *recording this on his phone* Guess who's putting this on YouTube!

Kai: *groans*

Random biker: Well I'm done here. *walks out of the studio*

Lol: that's all we have for today! And remember, don't hug sharks!

Crystal: Blow up the overlord!

Overlord: hey!

Colosso: And love ninjago!

**In till next time, this is Sportsgallol signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just saw episodes 31, 32, 33, and 34! Episode 34 made me cry for at least ten minutes poor zane! Why couldn't it have been a happy ending instead!? Colosso and crystal are hosts for this chapter.**

Colosso: Lol left us in charge for a while so you guys still have to do the show.

Everyone else: *groans*

Crystal: *pulls out bazooka* really guys, do we have to groan every time when we do this?

Everyone else: 0_0

Kai: That's because we get torture and that we also don't get paid!

Colosso: Exactly, why would we pay you when you already get paid for acting on your TV series?

Cole: Well that is true…

Colosso: You can blow them up another time crystal.

Crystal: *puts the bazooka away and sighs* ok.

Colosso: Hey at least we got some dares from you crystal.

Crystal: Yay! I'll read them off. I dare Lloyd to drink 1000 gallons of hot sauce!

Lloyd: Fuck, this is not going to end well!

Zane brings in a cart with a 1,000 gallons of hot sauce.

Lloyd: 0_0

Colosso: Ready, set, go!

Lloyd: *drinks the 1,000 gallons of hot sauce*

1 hour later…

Lloyd: *groans* my stomach! *passes out*

Crystal: Don't worry folks he not dead he's just sleeping. Ok, the next dare is for kai and he has to kiss me!

Colosso: What the fuck!?

Kai: *grins* Remember colosso, it's just a dare. *kisses crystal*

Colosso: *pulls out his bazooka and shoots kai*

Kai: *groans*

Colosso: You better not kiss my girlfriend again you bitch!

Crystal: Calm down colosso, I will always love you and nobody else. And now cole has to take me on a date.

Cole: /)_-

Colosso: 0_0

Cole: Might as well get this over with while colosso is still in shock, Come on crystal let's go.

Crystal: ok. *walks away with cole*

Cyrus: well she is a kai and cole fan girl.

Colosso: *growls* Just wait in till they come back.

2 hours later…

Crystal: That was fun!

Cole: *nods* Yeah it was, I just hope colosso has calm down for a bit.

Colosso: *grabs cole and drags him away*

Cole: Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you taking me!?

Colosso: You'll see.

Colosso drags cole to the home of the great devourer. The great serpent is waiting for his next victim to devourer for his meal. As they finally reach their destination colosso holds him up above from the giant snake in the pit.

Cole: I think you're over reacting on this one colosso! Please don't feed me to the great devourer!

Colosso: Dude, you're not going to die, you'll come out of the great serpent later.

Cole: Eww!

Colosso: Bye! *drops cole down the pit*

Cole: *screams*

The great devourer eats cole whole. Then colosso walks back to the studio grinning.

Crystal: That went too far colosso!

Colosso: I had three reasons for this, one was because he went out with you, two I did it for the jaya fans, and three I can't feed the devourer the overlord anymore. He doesn't like how he tastes.

Overlord: I can hear you, you know!

Crystal: Shut up magic talking golf ball! And now for my next dare which is for zane, he has to propose to a random girl if she says yes zane will scream "No way I'm not falling for that!" And laugh like a manic.

Zane: *sighs* Of course.

Zane goes to a jewelry shop and buys a proposing ring. Then he walks out to find a random girl to propose to. Zane spots a red headed girl with green eyes walk past him.

Zane: Excuse me, may I talk to you for a second?

Random girl: Sure, how can I help you?

Zane gets on one knee and opens the box with the ring in it.

Zane: Will you marry me?

Random girl: *gasps* oh my glob! Yes, yes I will marry you!

Zane: *runs away and screams* No way am I falling for that! *laughs like a maniac*

Random girl: God damn it! That's the third guy who did this to me!

Zane runs back to the studio.

Zane: I did the dare like you told me to!

Crystal: Good for you zane, now garmadon has to be a slave for me, lol and colosso for the rest of the chapter.

Garmadon: I will never be a slave to any one!

Crystal: Do you want to get blown up by the bazooka?

Garmadon: *gulps* what do you need me to do?

Crystal: Give me a soda and order us a few boxes of pizza.

Garmadon: fine. *walks away*

Crystal: My last dare is for jay to tell the whole world that you're gay on live TV.

Jay: I am not gay!

Colosso: Cue the cameras!

The cameras that are connected to live TV activate and turn to jay.

Jay: But I'm not! I'm with nya!

Lloyd: Dude just do it, who would actually believe you?

Jay: *sighs* Fine! *looks at the camera* I am gay.

Colosso: And new shipping appears after hearing this news.

Crystal: Some fan fiction writers already ship jay with another guy like cole, kai, or zane. Heck even Lloyd!

The ninjas: What!?

Crystal: *nods* it's true, anyways I got one truth for cole. Cole, do you like nya?

Cole: To be honest, yes I do.

Nya: *blushes*

Jay: Fuck you emo! *grabs cole and beats him up*

Cole: *groans*

Colosso: Jaya forever! Ok, we got a dare from shadow ninja. She dares nya to go on three separate dates, one with cole, one with jay, and one with pythor. She will date the one that she had the best time with, the losers get shot with a sniper.

Nya: *groans* Great!

Later on a date with cole…

Cole: I am going to make this the best date that you ever had!

Nya: Let's go on the Ferris wheel!

Cole: Ok!

Cole and nya run off to the ferries wheel.

The next date later…

Nya: Jay, it's very sweet of you to bring me to my favorite restaurant.

Jay: it's no problem, we have been going out for a long time. So I know a lot about you.

Nya: I know, and thank you for bringing me here.

The next date later…

Pythor: I was force to do this!

Nya: So was i! I don't like you at all! *sighs* It's really going too hard to choose between cole and jay.

Pythor: I see two boys one heart?

Nya: Yes, I don't know what to do. I love them both!

Pythor: Well, it looks like you got to listen to your heart then.

Nya: *sighs* probably.

Later at the studio…

Colosso: So nya, which date did you have the best time with?

Nya: *looks around at everyone and then looks at colosso* I choose, pythor.

Everyone else: What!?

Nya: I don't love pythor, it was the only way for me to not make things worse between jay and cole.

Pythor: Oh good, because I don't like you either.

Colosso: Well it looks like jay and cole get to be the ones that get shoot from the sniper.

Colosso pulls out a sniper and aims it at jay and cole. Everyone else grabs popcorn and soda to watch. Colosso shoots cole and jay with the sniper.

Crystal: Well that's all we have today, so remember don't sit on a porcupine!

Garmadon: Feed kai to Godzilla!

Kai: Hey!

Colosso: and love ninjago!

**In till next time, this is Sportsgallol signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, if some of you are wondering on how to watch episodes 31, 32, 33, and 34 go to YouTube. Then type in jaywalker lightingmaster and which episode you want to watch. It's not the best quality and the guy who is filming it with his camera talks a little bit during the episode, but it is in English. That's how I found it anyway.**

Lol: Welcome back to truth or dare ninjago!

Overlord: Someone get me out of here!

Kozu: Why is the overlord in a jar?

Lol: I wanted to see if someone bought him and thought he was a jar of grape jelly in the super market.

Overlord: That was an hour ago!

Kozu: Then why is he still in the jar?

Lol: the lid is stuck but don't worry he'll live, Unfortunately.

Overlord: Hey!

Lol: Anyways let's get on with the dares. We got two dares and two truths from the ninja of nature and are first one is for kai!

Kai: Why am I always first on a truth or dare show!?

Lol: That's how much we love you kai. :)

Kai: -_-

Lol: Besides its simple all you have to do is pants jay.

Jay: Wait, what?

Kai: *pants jay* Nice underwear bro!

Jay: *face turns red*

Everyone else pulls out their cameras and starts taking pictures of jay.

Garmadon: This is defiantly going on Facebook!

Skales: I got to send this to my wife! But first, let me take a selfie! *takes a selfie*

Colosso: I heard that song so many times on TV, its annoying!

Crystal: But it's kind of catchy though.

Colosso: *nods* True.

Pythor: What song?

Colosso: The let me take a selfie song. (I think that's what it's called anyways, I forget)

Lol: I love this girl!

Misako: Who?

Lol: I like this dare, garmadon has to go up to Justin beaver and punch him!

Garmadon: Yes, now I can finally scratch that off my bucket list!

Crystal: Make sure you don't get beaten up by Justin beaver fan girl's garmadon.

Garmadon: *puts on shades like a boss* let's do this!

Garmadon goes to a Justin beaver concert and walks on stage.

JB: *singing* Baby, baby, baby ohh!

Garmadon: *taps JB on the shoulder*

JB: *stops singing and looks at him* Can I help you bro?

Garmadon: *punches JB*

JB: Ow, what was that for!?

Garmadon: See you later beaver bitch! *runs away*

JB: Yo, security!

Back at the studio…

Garmadon: *pant* I did it!

Lol: And we are so proud of you for doing that, now we'll move on with the truths. Misako, do you like bad boys?

Misako: *blushes a little* Yes, I kind of find it attractive.

Garmadon: *grins*

Lol: I can't blame you and Lloyd do you know about green fire shipping?

Lloyd: What's that?

Lol: I'm going to let you find out on your own. Here's one I'll let you read to yourself on my iPad, it involves you and kai.

Lloyd: ok. *reads to himself*

10 minutes later…

Lloyd: *Blushing hard*

Wu: Are you alright Lloyd?

Lloyd: *stands up* I'm going to be right back. *walks away*

Lol: He'll be fine just give him a while. Are next dare is from Lspawesomemoon, she dares cole to fight her OC jade blacksmith. Jade is a humanoid Chihuahua with tan fur, black hair in a braid that goes down to her ankles, purple eyes, and is the same height as the ninja. She wears a turquoise hoodie, purple hair bow, skirt, and knee high boots. Jade's weapons are purple dreaming balls that look like pokeballs and are filled with random items like a chainsaw, pet griffin, holographic troll face, etc. So come on in jade!

Jade: *walks in* Hi guys where's cole?

Cole: Right here. *pulls out his weapon* Ready to fight?

Jade: *Smirks and pulls out her purple dream balls* let's do this.

1 hour of battling later…

Cole: *groans*

Jade: I win!

Lol: thanks for coming here jade.

Jade: No problem, see you guys later! *walks away*

Lol: Alright, we got two more dares from Reidak the spix macaw. The first one is for Lloyd, Reidak, jay, and shard. They have to go to Walters's and ding dong ditch his house. You know the dummy from the Jeff Dunham show?

Lloyd: What is ding dong ditch?

Lol: It's when you ring the doorbell of some random guy's house and run away before you get caught.

Lloyd: oh.

At Walter's house…

The four guys are hiding behind a huge bush.

Reidak: Ready guys?

The other three: Yeah!

Reidak: I'll go first.

Reidak walks up to the front porch and rings the doorbell. Then he runs away.

Walter: *opens the door* who is it? *sees no one* dumbass pranker's! *shuts the door*

Shard: My turn! *does the same thing Reidak did and runs away*

Walter: Who the hell is it? *opens the door and sees no one* no one for fucks sake. *closes the door*

Jay: *snickers* Now it's the masters turn, follow me Lloyd.

Lloyd: Ok!

Jay and Lloyd sneak up to the front porch and ring the doorbell and run.

Walter: *opens the door and sees jay and Lloyd running* I knew it!

Walter grabs a chainsaw and runs after them.

Back at the studio…

Lol: So how was it boys?

Shard: That was fun!

Reidak: At least we didn't get caught.

Walter: I wouldn't be too sure about that you bastards!

Jay: Run!

Walter: *chases after the four boys with a chainsaw* you son of a bitch I'll kick your ass right now I'll show you!

2 hours later…

Walter went back home.

Reidak: was that really Walter!?

Wu: Yeah why?

All four boys: He scares the crap out of us!

Lol: He does that to a lot of people, anyways you guys have to do one more thing.

Shard: What would that be?

Lol: You guys are going to try to prank us.

Reidak: Give us a few days.

5 days later…

Reidak: Alright boys I am going to remind you of the plan ok?

All three of them: ok!

Reidak: Alright, we already got the skeletons and serpentine to dress up as zombie skeletons and put some gel on their bikes to make them look like ugly corpses. We also get to dress up as zombies as well. And then we come to the studio and scare them ok?

All three of them: ok!

Reidak: All right then, let's do this.

A few minutes later…

Garmadon: I really regret watching the walking dead marathon last night.

Misako: You'll be fine dear.

Lol: We'll start the show again soon guys.

Suddenly the "zombie skeletons" Come in.

Cole: What the fuck is going on?!

Garmadon: *faints*

Colosso: *pulls out bazooka*

Wu: The zombie war has started!

Jay, Lloyd, shard, and Reidak who are dressed up as zombies suddenly laugh.

Dareth: Why are they laughing at us?

Wu: Their probably laughing at you.

Dareth: -_-

Jay: *laughing* Guess who?

The rest of us: What the fuck?!

Lloyd: *laughs* we got you guys good!

Lol: Dang it, I was going to try to feed nya to the zombies!

Nya: What?

Lol: Nothing!

One of the snakes that are dressed up as a zombie skeleton: Are we getting paid?

Jay: Wait, we have to pay them?

Lloyd: I got this.

Lloyd walks over to the serpentine and pays them with saundby's gold bars.

Kai: I AM GOING TO- wait where did he get those gold bars from?

Reidak: uh don't know.

The police suddenly enter in the studio.

Lol: Oh no, not them again! *runs away*

Everyone else: ?

Pythor: What do you think she did?

Misako: Who knows.

Police: We are arresting these four for stealing saundby's gold bars a few days ago.

The three boys: Lloyd!

Lloyd: Sorry!

The police take them away.

Garmadon: We'll bail you out later!

2 hours later…

Lol: I still can't open the jar!

Overlord: Break the fucking jar!

Lol: *sighs* Fine, calm down dude.

Overlord: You wouldn't be calm if you were stuck in a jar again!

Lol: Again?

Overlord: Remember last time you put me in a jar?

Lol: Yes, and I never regretted it.

Overlord: I'm glad that you remember that and that you enjoyed it. Now break the god damn jar!

Lol: ok. *breaks the jar with a huge hammer*

Overlord: *groans*

Lol: Your free now overlord!

Overlord: Good, now take me to the hospital.

Lol: Why?

Overlord: You broke almost all my bones in my body with that huge hammer.

Lol: :)

**See you guys later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys. So let's get this show on the road!**

Lol: Hey, where is everyone?

Crystal: There asleep in their rooms.

Lol: *grabs an air horn and storms off to their rooms*I'll be back!

Lol walks into the room where everyone else sleeping peacefully. Then she sets off the air horn.

Jay: *falls out of bed*

Kai: *bumps his head on the top wood beam of the bunk bed*

Zane: *still asleep*

Cole: *wakes up instantly* I didn't do it!

Everyone else: *instantly wakes up as well*

Lol: Good morning my sleeping beauties had a nice nap?

Overlord: Yes, in till you got here and woke us up with that blasted air horn!

Lol: Good, now it's time to start the show! And can someone please turn the awake switch on zane please? *walks out of the room*

A few minutes later…

Lol: We got two dares from the great devourer. Wait a minute how can he write these dares if he doesn't have arms or even hands?

Colosso: Magic?

Lol: Sure let's go with that. Ok, he firsts dares the overlord to beat garmadon with a golf club.

Overlord: :)

Garmadon: T_T

Overlord: *grabs a huge golf club* Revenge!

Garmadon: Crap! *runs away*

Overlord: *chases after him*

One hour later the overlord catches up to garmadon and starts beating him with a golf club. When the overlord was done he floated away leaving the poor beated up garmadon knocked out on the floor.

Overlord: You're not going to hurt me for beating up one of your favorite characters are you?

Lol: When the show is over I'm taking you golfing magic talking golf ball.

Overlord: Damn it!

Lol: The second dare is for all of us to work at a bbq place and give him one barbequed ninja and a soda.

At the barbequed place…

Great devourer: One barbequed ninja and a soda please!

Lol: You can talk to!?

Great devourer: duh!

Lol: …..

Lloyd: So which ninja are we going to barbeque?

Garmadon: Raise your hand for kai!

Everyone except kai raises their hand.

Kai: What!?

Pythor: Don't worry old chum he usually eats in one bite, most of the time.

Samukai: Grab him!

Kai: fuck!

Everyone else grabs him and barbeques the red ninja.

15 minutes later.

Lol: Here's your barbequed ninja with a soda! *hands him the meal in a bag* (you have no idea how hard it was for us to stuff him in a regular meal bag. There were no human size bags for him.)

Great devourer: Thank you!

Lol: How about a tip?

Great devourer: Floss your teeth every day, bye! *slithers away*

Lol: not that kind of tip!

Overlord: You walked right into that one huh?

Lol: -_-

Back at the studio…

Colosso: Can you believe all of us got fired?

Crystal: I told you guys not to cook Justin beaver and try to feed it to his fan girls!

Lol: But at least we fed it to a hobo who happily ate him. And that JB is no more!

Nya: Will we ever see kai again?

Suddenly kai bursts threw the door.

Kai: *pants* I made it out alive!

Skales: How?

Kai: By letting nature take its course.

Everyone else: Eww!

Lol: ok, let's forget about how kai survived and go on with the dares shall we? We got a dare from magicwolfpup123, she dares the guys to fight her OC aria. She is a humanoid wolf with black, sliver, and white fur, she wears purple and black jacket and a white t-shirt. Her powers are fighting, summoning allies in battle, and mostly cast many spells. Come on in aria!

Aria: *walks in* Hey guys what's up?

Lol: Ready to kick some ass aria?

Aria: *grins* you bet!

Lol: Alright boys are you ready to fight?

The guys: hell yeah!

Lol: Ready, fight!

The guys and aria fight.

3 hours later…

The guys groan in pain as they are defeated.

Aria: I win!

Lol: You go girl!

Aria: Anyways I got to get going, I'll see you guys soon! *walks away*

Lol: I got the whole fight on camera! Crystal can you put the video on YouTube for me?

Crystal: Sure! *takes the camera and goes to another room to put the video on YouTube*

Lol: Are last dare for today is from mlplover333. She dares all the ninja except Lloyd must turn into girls.

The four ninja: What?!

Lol: *snaps her fingers and the four ninjas turn into girls*

Cole: OMG what did you do to us!?

Lol: Turn you into girls.

Jay: I can look at myself naked!

Nya: *slaps jay* Act mature jay!

Kai: Who wants to go to the mall and go shopping?

The four ninjas: Me!

Zane: Why is my chest expanded?

Kai: *whispers why to zane*

Zane: *blushes* oh.

The four girl ninjas walk out of the studio and go to the mall.

Misako: How long are they going to be girls?

Lol: For the rest of the chapter. Looks like it's the end of the show for today folks! Now where's the overlord?

Garmadon: He's hiding behind the couch.

Overlord: You weren't supposed to give me away!

Garmadon: That's what you get for whacking me with a golf club!

Lol: *grabs the overlord and drags him away* Time to go golfing!

Overlord: I don't want to be the golf ball!

Colosso: It's your own fault for looking like one bro.

Overlord: Help!

**More to come later, this is Sportsgallol signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Were back!**

Lol: Let's get this show on the road shall we? Are first dare is from Reidak the spix Macaw. He wants me to dare Reidak to tell the truth on why Santa didn't show up last Christmas to give me my present. Actually I was wondering why he didn't.

Reidak: *gives me a note* Read it, it will tell you why.

Lol: *takes the note and reads it out loud* Dear Santa, hi it's me Reidak and I was the guy who last Christmas lit the fireplace just if you came down the chimney, sorry about your suit and you ass next time you should wear a NASCAR suit so you wouldn't burn. You need to also wear fire proof tidy whiteys.

Zane: You set Santa on fire?

Reidak: No the damn fireplace did!

Lol: What happened?

Reidak: WARS! He burst into flames like Marilyn Manson and Baptist revival!

Wu: Reidak that's awful!

Reidak: That's why I'm still in therapy, it was hard to hear Santa go from Ho, Ho, Ho, to Ho, Ho, Holy shit!

Lol: Why didn't you grab the nearest liquid and put it out?

Reidak: That would be a waste of beer.

Lol: -_-

Kai: What about water?

Reidak: we don't drink that crap.

Garmadon: So how would you put it out?

Reidak: *laughs* I peed on him, yeah I have a new step in bat list.

Lol: Uh guys can we talk about this later, we got a show to do.

Everyone else: No!

Lol: -_-

Misako: What list?

Reidak: Quit dropping and rolling around so I can piss on you.

Lol and crystal: With any emails going on during all this.

Reidak: Yeah my Dick friend shard was singing in the first day of Christmas Santa was on fire and Reidak whizzing on his head, on the second day of Christmas Santa said to me MMMMMMM! His face is all wrapped up in aids. *laughs*

Colosso: Was anything else going on outside last night?

Lol: *looks at the readers* I don't know how this conversation started but if you want to see the torture, read a little more there almost done talking.

Reidak: Outside? Well my friend Roy shot Santa's Reindeer.

Nya: What!?

Reidak: What? It's up to often for you to see a 12 point buck standing on your freaking roof, we had a good month.

Lol: Did you write?

Reidak: Yes, let me see also Santa and place of cookies this year we're leaving you dear jerky guess where that came from? PS sign Reidak. PS just to let you know we moved not too far the parking breaks loose.

Lol: Ok, let's get on with the show! Colosso read me one of the reviews for me while I get some Pepsi.

Colosso: ok.

5 seconds later…

Lol: Hey colosso did you read the persons dare?

Colosso: Yeah, but it's for you.

Lol: So? What is it and who is it from? *takes a sip of Pepsi*

Colosso: It's from guest and the person dares you to kiss the overlord for 7 minutes.

Lol: *spits out Pepsi* what!?

Overlord: Hell no!

Colosso: The guest said that they got the idea from kai from earlier on the show.

Kai: uh oh!

Lol: After the show kai, after the show! *looks at the overlord* Well I'm not doing it in front of everyone, so into the closet magic talking golf ball.

Overlord: But I am in my spirit form!

Lol: Change into your golden master form then.

Overlord: Fine. *changes into his golden master form*

The overlord and lol walk into the closet.

7 minutes later…

The two walk out of the closet blushing like mad.

Misako: Well?

Lol: I'm going to the bathroom to wash my mouth with soap!

Overlord: err yeah same thing!

Lol: different bathroom dude.

Overlord: Right! *runs away*

Lol: I'll be back, colosso and crystal take over for me. *walks away*

Colosso: Ok, we got a dare from the shadow ninja and he dares crystal to shoot me in the face with my own bazooka!?

Crystal: Well you did think that he was a girl at first.

Colosso: Well I didn't know! Just a shout out to the shadow ninja, I'm sorry!

Crystal: *grabs colosso's bazooka and shoots colosso with it in the face*

Colosso: *gets knock out*

Crystal: Sorry sweetie! Looks like I'm in charge now, guest has two more dares for us. The first one is for skales Jr to hypnotize Lloyd.

Skales Jr: *hypnotizes Lloyd* you will give me $20.

Lloyd: *hypnotized* I will give you $20. *gives Skales Jr $20*

Skales: I'm so proud of you son!

Lloyd: *snaps out of the trance* Wait what happened? And where is my $20?!

Crystal: Pythor has to drink px41 from despicable me 2. *gives pythor the Px41*

Pythor: *about to drink it*

Crystal: *stops him* before you do that, why don't you go in that room over there so you wouldn't attack us when you're crazy ok?

Pythor: *nods* Very well. *goes into the other room*

Crystal: *locks the door*

Pythor: *drinks the PX41 and turns into a purple evil minion looking snake?* Blah!

Crystal: ok, we got two dares from waffles the ninja. Skales Jr and jay must go into a sugar rush.

Skales Jr and jay grin.

A few minutes later…

Skales Jr: *runs all over the walls* I'm batman!

Jay: *jumps on the couch multiple times* I can't stop! :)

Lol: *walks in* Hey guys what did I miss?

Garmadon: Skales Jr and jay are having a sugar rush.

Jay: *jumps over lol almost tackling her*

Lol: What the heck!?

Colosso: *groans* hey guys how long was I out?

Kai: A few minutes at least.

Lol: Time for me to take over! Ok, kai has to be turned into a girl for the next three chapters.

Kai: What?!

Lol: *snaps her fingers and kai turns into a girl*

Kai: Not again!

Lol: Well that's the end of our show!

Overlord: *walks in* I'm back guys from washing my mouth!

Lol: *blushes when she sees the overlord*

Misako: *grins* do you lik-

Lol: *hits misako with a mallet before she can say anything else* Like I said that's the end of our show in till next time!

Misako: *groans in pain*

**See you guys later in till next time this is Sportsgallol signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Were back baby!**

Nya: Kai, is this really a good idea?

Kai: Of course it is nya!

Nya: First you thought you were superman and now you think your batman! If you jump of this building you're going to kill yourself!

Kai: *snorts* that's what you think.

Nya: When you're done with this you're going back to therapy.

Kai: So that means I wouldn't be in this chapter for the show! :)

Nya: After the show.

Kai: :(

Nya: *walks away* See you later!

Kai: *rolls his eyes* whatever! *runs and jumps off the building* I am batman bitches! *Lands on the concrete sidewalks and breaks his arm* God damn it!

Back to are show!

Lol: all right guys are we ready?

Misako: Yes we paid all our health insurance.

Lol: That's good to know… But anyways we got two dares from count raptor. The first one is for garmadon, he has to rip wu's beard off with his bare hands!

Garmadon: *grins*

Wu: *gulps*

Garmadon: *cracks his knuckles* Alright dear brother this might hurt a little bit. *rips off wu's beard*

Wu: *screams* Oh my overlord that hurts!

Garmadon: Good!

Lol: The other dare is for me, I get to make an overlord smoothie for Lloyd. They also sent me a blender and a video camera how thoughtful!

Overlord: wait what?!

Lol: *grabs the overlord in his spirt form and stuffs him in the blender* one overlord smoothie coming up!

Overlord: This is like being in the jar, but worse!

Lol: *turns the blender on and makes the overlord into a smoothie* Hey colosso do you got this on tape with that video camera?

Colosso: *grins* Yup!

Lol: *turns off the blender and pours the now liquid overlord into a cup* Here you go Lloyd! *hands Lloyd the overlord smoothie*

Lloyd: Err, thanks. *takes it from her*

Overlord: Don't even think about drinking me!

Lloyd: Don't worry I wouldn't!

Overlord: Good, can you take me to the hospital now?

Lloyd: Sure, hey guys we'll be back in a while ok?

Everyone else: ok!

Lloyd: *walks off with the overlord*

Lol: And he'll be on YouTube while he's gone! Ok we got four dares from Breana, kai has to swear at everyone.

Kai: Jay you're a fucking retard and cole is a dumbass of an emo! Zane is a know it all smartass while nya is a slut with guys! Garmadon should go to fucking hell with the overlord and Lloyd is such a little bastard! And everyone else can go fuck off!

Everyone else: o_o

Lol: Wow…. Anyways jay has to kick kai in the nuts!

Jay: Yes! *kicks kai in the nuts*

Kai: *falls to his knees and groans in pain*

Lol: Cole has to punch nya every time she talks for a whole chapter. I've been waiting for this moment to come!

Nya: What?

Lol: Nothing!

Cole: *punches nya*

Nya: Ow!

Jay: *punches cole* don't hurt her bitch!

Cole: It's just a dare zap trap!

Jay and cole get into a fight.

Garmadon: My moneys on loudmouth!

Lol: Zane must jump off a plane with no parachute.

Zane: Oh no!

Lol: Don't worry you can borrow mine!

Zane: You have a plane? How did you buy one?

Lol: *grins* with kai's money from his bank account.

Kai: What?!

Lol: But I ran out of his money to buy a parachute though…

Zane: /)_-

In the sky on the airplane…

Zane: I can do this! *jumps off the plane* on second thought, no I can't, I can't do this! *screams*

Back in the studio…

Wu: Can I sign your cast kai?

Kai: *nods* Sure.

Wu: *signs kai's cast with a pen*

Zane: *walks back in limping* Hey guys.

Pixal: Zane are you all right!?

Zane: *smiles a little bit* I guess so, I'm lucky that I landing in the lake.

Lol: Glad to know your safe zane, and it looks like we got four more dares from macygirl765. Kai has to kiss Lloyd!

Everyone else: What the brick!?

Lloyd: *walks in with the overlord* Hey guys were back what did we miss?

Pythor: Kai has to kiss you since it's his dare.

Lloyd: What, Eww! Hell no!

Kai: Yeah I agree with Lloyd!

Crystal and colosso: *pull out their bazookas and point them toward kai and Lloyd*

Kai and Lloyd: *gulp*

Kai: on second thought let's just do this to get it over with.

Lloyd: Right.

Kai kisses Lloyd. Skales Jr's mom covers skales Jr's eyes.

Lloyd: *shoves kai away from him* Glob this is so gross, I'm going to wash my mouth now! *runs away to the bathroom*

Kai: Garmadon is going to kill me later.

Garmadon: You're darn right I will!

Lol: And I will be there to see it! Jay has to smell someone's feet and try to identify the person.

Jay: *groans* I hate this!

Colosso: You'll live buddy, you'll live. *puts a blindfold on jay*

Jay: * gets on his knees and sniffs someone's feet* Hmmm, it smells like roses so it must be nya! *takes the blindfold off and gasps*

Dareth: actually it's my foot jay, you just smelled the perfume from it.

Jay: Why would you put perfume on your feet?

Kai: And why would you think nya's feet smell like roses jay?

Dareth: I like to smell good that's all.

Jay: your weird dude.

Dareth: I know, I get that a lot.

Lol: Sad but true, ok cole can't eat cake for a week!

Cole: *falls to his knees and screams* NNOOOO!

Lol: Drama queen.

One week later…

Cole: *curls up in a corner rocking back in forth* I need cake, I need cake!

Crystal: He needs help.

Lol: Indeed he does, zane has to dress up as a robber and scare pixal. This should be good!

Zane: *sighs* If I must. *dresses up as a robber and jumps in front of pixal* Give me all your money!

Pixal: *yelps and shocks zane with her Taser*

Zane: *groans in pain*

Pixal: *gasps* I'm sorry zane you scared me!

Zane: *gives pixal a weak smile* its ok I forgive you*

Lol: Aww! Those two are adorable together! Ok, we got one truth and do dares from Jolene the werewolf queen! The truth is for me, great. She asks if I like the overlord.

Everyone stares at me.

Lol: *blushes* actually to be honest yes, at first I hated him but like all the other villains I seen I soon start to like them. Wait, is it weird that I find the overlord attractive in his golden master form?

Everyone except the overlord: Yes!

Lol: -_-

Overlord: *grins* I knew you were going to like me one day.

Lol: *grabs the overlord and throws him out the window* Now let's change the subject shall we? The first dare is for the overlord…. Crap! I just threw him out the window!

Overlord: *walks back in the room* No worries everyone, I'm fine I bruised myself pretty badly though.

Skales: wow that was fast!

Overlord: *grins at me again* so what was the dare again?

Lol: *blushes again* uh well you have to meet your wife the overlordess.

Overlordess: *walks in* that would be me!

Overlord: I didn't know I had a wife!

Lol: Me neither.

Overlordess: *hugs the overlord*

Overlord: *stiffens at first but then hugs her back*

Lol: I'm glad you guys had a happy reunion, but can we please continue are show?

Overlordess: Sure, I got to go back to torturing people anyways.*looks at the overlord and smiles* I hope we can go out for dinner sometime overlord.

Overlord: *stammers* Sure!

Lol: -_-

Overlordess: *walks out of the studio*

Lol: we got one more dare and it's for kai!

Kai: Damn it!

Lol: you have to start a war with the apes!

Lloyd: Planet of the ape's baby!

Kai: *sighs* Fine! *walks out of the studio*

5 hours later…

Kai runs away from the apes who are after him.

Kai: Help!

Police: Don't worry we'll save you! *pulls out their guns and starts shooting the apes*

The apes attack the police officers.

Kai: I hate apes!

**That's all for now folks! In till then this is Sportsgallol signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys.**

Lol: Never TP the government's house.

Kai: What, why?

Lol: Hmm? Oh uh nothing! Let's start the show!

Kai: ?

Lol: We got a dare and truth from crystal!

Crystal: :)

Lol: The dare is for colosso to take of his shirt and kiss crystal…

Colosso: *blushes* ok. *takes off his shirt and kisses crystal*

Lol: Right and the truth is for kai. Kai why do you look so hot? Hot? *starts snickering* you mean why he's such a hothead? Hahahahahahahaha!

Kai: -_-

Crystal: No, I mean like in a really good looking way.

Colosso: *glares at kai*

Kai: *grins* because I was born that way baby, god wanted me to be good looking.

Colosso: I'm pretty sure god didn't do a good job with you bro. But hey you can believe on what you said.

Kai: -_-

Lol: Before we do anymore dares and truths my friend Reidak and shard are going to sing Road kill Christmas by Jeff Dunham!

Reidak: *looks at shard* Ready shard?

Shard: Ready!

Reidak: _Got my dog and a six pack inside my truck_

_My wife rides in the back cause she wouldn't shut up_

_There's a deer in the headlights though it might be a sin_

_I gunned the motor and run over him_

Shard: _It's a road kill Christmas_

_Venice that's pretenderized_

_It's a road kill Christmas _

_Cause they freeze when the light hits their eyes_

Reidak: _By the time we got home he was her pet_

_That night he slept on my side of the bed_

_I had to spend the night out in my truck_

_But I had some beer and I didn't give a damn_

Shard: _A couple days later I made him a deal_

_If he worked for me then he won't be my next meal_

_I covered his antlers with foil and then _

_I plugged the T.V. cable into his rear end_

Shard: _It's a road kill Christmas_

_That dumb deer change my life_

_It's a road kill Christmas _

_Next time I'll run over my wife!_

Lol: Thank you boys that was great, now on with the truths and dares! We got three dares from Jolene the werewolf queen, the ninjas must first paint their nails pink, zane puts on pink highlights in your hair, and all the ninja go outside and dance to girls just want to have fun.

Kai: *grumbles* I can't believe I have to paint my nails pink.

Cole: Well you are a girl now so it should be fine.

Kai: oh yeah, I forgot that I was turned into a girl two chapters ago.

Lol: Be happy this is the last chapter that you get to be a girl.

Kai: Yay!

The ninjas paint their nails pink and then zane puts pink highlights in his hair.

Jay: Do we really have to do the last one?

Lol: yes.

The ninjas: *groan and walk outside*

Garmadon: *snickering* don't break a nail ladies! Hahahaha!

The rest of us follow them with our cameras. Crystal puts in the cd with the song girls just want to have fun in the disk player and presses play. The ninjas start dancing to it.

Overlord: This is defiantly going on YouTube!

Wu: XD

The rest of us except the ninja: *laughing our asses off*

A few minutes later everyone walks back into the studio.

Cole: I'm glad that's over!

Zane: I agree.

Lol: hehe, yup but at least you guys are now famous on YouTube.

The ninjas: -_-

Lol: Ok we got a dare from Dracula saying the overlord should possess nya and kick kai in between the legs.

Kai: Damn it!

Nya: sorry kai but it's the dare.

Overlord: *possess nya* hehe let's do this. *kicks kai between the legs*

Kai: *screams in pain and falls to his knees* Ow my lady nuts!

Lol: XD

Overlord: *gets out of nya* best dare ever!

Lol: We got two dares from waffles the ninja. Great now I want waffles… Anyways kai has to eat a jar of melted peanut butter.

Kai: *gets up* Well that's not too bad.

Crystal: *hands kai a jar of melted peanut butter and a spoon*

Kai: *takes the jar of melted peanut butter and the spoon and begins eating*

Pythor: At least it wasn't jelly. *looks at the overlord and grins*

Overlord: very funny. -_-

Lol: While kai finishes his peanut butter, jay has to feed the overlord to rabid monkeys.

Jay: Ok!

Overlord: Oh come on!

Jay: *grabs the overlord and throws him into a pit full of rabid zombies*

Overlord: *screams* Help me!

Misako: Where did you get a pit full of rabid monkeys?

Lol: At Walmart, did you know they sell those now?

Misako: No.

Lol: They can sell that but not Justin beaver Tasers!

Everyone else except the overlord and Lol: -_-

**Hailstorm, magicwolfpup, and guest I'll do you guys next since yours is so long. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Let the show began! **

Lol: *sipping coffee*

Garmadon: Hey can I have some coffee?

Misako, wu, and Lloyd: No!

Lol: No, remember last time when you drank coffee? You drank too much and you went crazy by throwing books at people while screaming Facebook at Walmart.

Misako: We had to use the Taser to stop him.

Wu and Lloyd: *nod in agreement*

Garmadon: :(

Lol: I'm sorry garmy! *hugs him*

Colosso: Hey it's time for the show to start!

Lol: Right! *walks out of the break room*

Garmadon: *try's to grab my cup of coffee*

Lol: *calls out* don't take my coffee!

Garmadon: *stops and whimpers* Damn it!

At the show…

Lol: We got 13 dares from hails storm. The first one is for Lloyd to kiss pythors daughter?

Skales: *looks at pythor with shock* you have a daughter?

Pythor: *looks at him and shrugs* I guess I do.

Lol: pythors daughter… I think her name is aritibeth right?

Crystal: *shrugs* I don't know.

Colosso: why don't you look up research about her?

Lol: I don't feel like it.

Colosso: -_-

Lol: Alright let her in!

Aritibeth: *slithers into the studio* Hello everyone!

Everyone else: Hi!

Lloyd: Time to do my dare. *grabs aritibeth and kisses her*

Pythor: *gets mad* Mmmmmmm!

Aritibeth: *blushes* Wow that was nice, anyways I got to go. See you guys later! *slithers out of the studio*

Lol: Jay has to watch ninjago episode 34 and not cry or say a word about it to the others.

Jay: Ok! I mean how bad can it be?

Lol: *sniff* *sniff* you'll be surprised. *sniff*

Crystal: *pats me on the back*

Jay: *walks into another room and watches episode 34*

A few minutes later…

Jay: *walks out of the room saying nothing*

Zane: Jay are you alright?

Jay: *hugs zane with tears in his eyes* I love you buddy you're the best nindriod ever! Don't ever leave us!

Zane: Is he ok?

Lol: Y-yes he's fine, l-let's go on with the dares. Kai has to read the fanfic cupcakes.

Kai: How bad can that be?

Lol: Kind of freaky dude, trust me I read it. O_O

Crystal: *gives kai an iPad* Good luck!

A few minutes later of reading…

Kai: *rocking himself back and forth in a corner* I will never eat cupcakes again!

Lol: Not even the rainbow ones… Anyways zane gets to turn on his humor switch on and sing that song from the episode tick tock.

Zane: Very well then. *turns on his humor switch and dances while he sings* _Hello my baby, hello my darling, hello my ragtime gal… send me a kiss by wire…_

Jay: *laughs* that never gets old!

Lol: Hahahaha! I know right? It's adorable and funny! Anyways cole has to fight the great devourer.

Cole: What!?

Great devourer: *grins*

Lol: And… Fight!

Cole and the great devourer fight.

1 hour later…

Colosso: The great devourer wins!

Cole: Help he swallowed me whole!

Garmadon: Let nature takes it course cole!

Everyone else: EWW!

Lol: Nya has to find the golden weapons of spinjitzu.

Nya: Ok. *walks over to the ninjas who are holding the golden weapons* Found them! *points to the weapons*

Crystal: -_-

Lol: I'm dared to tell pythor that he's an albino idiot. Hahahaha! Hey pythor you're an albino idiot!

Pythor: -_-

Lol: Pythor has to try to beat up me after I told him that he's and albino idiot.

Pythor: *cracks his knuckles* let's do this!

Lol: *pulls out her awesome bazooka* Bazooka, shoot pythor!

Bazooka: _Target spotted. _*shoots pythor*

Pythor *groans and passes out*

Wu: Its voice activated?

Lol: Yup, my best friend crystal gave it to me. Isn't she just great?

Colosso: *grins* I'll say she is!

Crystal: *giggles and kisses colosso on the cheek*

Lol: Quick someone hold down garmadon!

Garmadon: Why?

Lol: Misako has to kiss wu.

Wu: :)

Misako: *blushes*

Garmadon: Hell no! *try's to attack wu but gets dog piled by the ninja, colosso, pythor, and skales*

Misako: *kisses wu*

Garmadon: *try's to get off from the pile but he can't* you are going to die bitch!

Wu: *gulps*

Lol: Don't worry wu you'll be fine, maybe. By the way you have to walk up to someone random and tell him, "wrong again empty head."

Wu: That's not so bad. *walks out of the studio*

A few minutes later wu walks up to a random guy.

Random guy: Can I help you old dude?

Wu: Wrong again Mr. Empty head!

Random guy: What?

Wu: *walks away*

Random guy: I will never understand.

Back at the studio…

Lol: Garmadon gets to go back to the underworld and see how the skeletons react to him being good.

Garmadon: ok, can I get coffee after words?

Lol: No!

Garmadon: :(

Garmadon goes to the underworld.

Nuckels: *sees garmadon* How did you get here mortal?

Garmadon: It is I, garmadon and I am good again!

Skeletons: *gasp*

Nuckels: No bricking way!

Garmadon: Amazing isn't it?

Nuckels: You look way younger then wu!

Garmadon: I know right!

Back at the studio…

Lol: Skales has to hypnotize one of the ninja into anything he would like to be.

Skales: I choose cole!

Cole: Damn it!

Skales: *hypnotizes cole* you will act like twilight sparkle from my little pony….

Cole: *gets on his hands and knees* Spike take a note to princess celestia!

Kai: *fan girls*

Skales: This is weird. *hypnotizes cole back to normal*

Cole: What the brick just happened?

Kai: *grins* Oh nothing.

Lol: hehe, anyways the last dare from hails storm is for Lloyd, he has to go on a date with hails storm. She wears an aquamarine jacket, white t-shirt, ripped skinny jeans and black tennis shoes, has long blonde hair with dyed aquamarine at the tips, is Lloyd's age and medium height. Come on in hails storm!

Hails storm: *walks in the studio* Hey guys! Where's Lloyd?

Lloyd: *blushes* Right here.

Hails storm: *walks over to Lloyd and smiles*

Lloyd: So… do you want to go to the movies with me?

Hails storm: I love to!

Lloyd: *stands up from his chair and grabs hails storm's hand* let's go!

Lloyd and hails storm walk out of the studio.

A few hours later…

Lloyd: *walks back into the studio* that was the best date ever!

Lol: That's nice Lloyd. We got 10 dares from magicwolfpup123. I think some of these dares involve Pokémon…

Everyone else except colosso, crystal, and Lol: *Screams* No!

Lol: Kai has to turn into a shaymin for the rest of the chapter?

Kai: Oh come on!

Lol: *snaps her fingers and kai turns into a shaymin*

Kai: I hate this!

Colosso: *looks at Lol* you don't know much about Pokémon don't you?

Lol: *shakes her head* No, I have to look up on what some of the Pokémon's look like for some of these dares. Anyways jay has to slow dance with his mom.

Jay: Err, ok?

Edna: *squeals* Mother and son time!

Jay: /)_-

Colosso: *turns on some music*

Jay and Edna slow dance together.

Everyone else: *pulls out their phones and records*

A few minutes later…

Jay: And we're done! *stops slow dancing with his mom*

Edna: Well I thought it was fun dear.

Lol: Cole has to eat dog food!

Cole: Seriously?

Lol: Relax it's not that bad.

Wu: Cole's food tastes like dog food!

Cole: It does not!

Kai: Just do your dare cole.

Cole: Fine. *eats dog food* huh, it actually doesn't taste that bad!

Everyone else: …..

Lol: He might be part dog… anyways Lloyd has to listen to nyan cat for the rest of this chapter.

Lloyd: Nyan cat?

Lol: *points to another room* Go over there for your dare.

Lloyd: *shrugs and goes to the other room*

Lol: I like this one, garmadon gets to hit the overlord in the head with a giant frying pan repeatedly!

Overlord: -_-

Garmadon: :)

Crystal: *Gives garmadon a frying pan*

Garmadon: *hits the overlord with a frying pan repeatedly*

Lol: I'll be a little nicer this time, garmadon you get 5 minutes on him.

Garmadon: *groans* seriously, 5 minutes?

Lol: I had my coffee this morning so I'm in a good mode today.

5 minutes later…

Garmadon: *stops hitting the overlord*

Overlord: *groans in pain* my head…

Lol: *gives the overlord an icepack*

Overlord: *takes it and holds it on his head* Thanks.

Lol: *nods* No problem, and now dareth gets sprayed by 2,000 skunks.

Dareth: -_-

Colosso: *drags dareth to another room down the hall* Good luck bro! *closes the door and walks away*

Dareth: *turns around and screams when he sees 2,000 skunks in the same room*

The skunks spray dareth.

Dareth: *passes out*

Crystal: He's not coming out of that room for a long time.

Lol: Zane gets to play with a glaceon?

A few minutes of looking that up later…

Lol: Ok, I think I understand what that is now, sort of. *snaps fingers and a glaceon appears* go play with it zane.

Zane: *nods* Ok. *goes into another room with the glaceon*

Lol: Sensei wu has to talk like a cowboy for the rest of the chapter while riding a keledo…

Wu: How does this sound partner?

Lol: Needs work.

Wu: -_-

Lol: *snaps fingers and a keledo appears*

Wu: *gets on the keledo*

Keledo: ?

Lol: Swords knows Pokémon better than me… ok now misako rides a ponyta in a Pokémon trainer outfit.

Misako: *sighs* let's get this over with. *goes to a changing room and comes back out later wearing a Pokémon trainer outfit*

Garmadon: You look very sexy in that outfit baby!

Misako: *blushes*

Lol: *snaps her fingers and a ponyta appears* Wow there are a lot of Pokémon's here in this chapter!

Misako gets on ponyta and rides out of the studio.

Colosso: She'll be back later.

Lol: The last dare is for nya, she has to jump out of a plane saying I got the power and then be saved by yveltal and say I'm a boss on this Pokémon.

Nya: So it's actually going to save me instead of dropping me?

Lol: Pretty much yeah, I don't know much about Pokémon so you're safe.

Nya: *sighs in relief*

Lol: *grins* For now!

Nya: *gulps*

A few minutes later…

Nya: *jumps out of the plane and screams* I GOT THE POWER! *gets saved by an yveltal* I am such a boss on this Pokémon!

Back at the studio…

Lol: *snickers* But you're not a boss with dating!

Nya: *walks in the studio* what was that?

Lol: *clears throat* we got 2 dares and 7 truths from guest, so let's go with the dares first!

Everyone except Lol, colosso, and crystal: *groans*

Lol: Jay has to propose to nya and she has to say yes and they have to make out for 5 hours and then get married and then make out for 5 more hours and there is nothing anybody can do and if cole says something then they get to beat him up after.

Everyone else: …

Jay: *gets on one knee and proposes to nya* Nya, will you marry me?

Crystal: We're did he get the ring from?

Colosso: He always had that ring in his pocket, so then one day he can propose to nya.

Crystal: I guess that makes sense…

Nya: Yes! *makes out with jay*

Skales: *covers skales jr's eyes*

5 hours later…

Jay: Time for the wedding!

Later at the wedding…

Priest: I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!

Jay and nya kiss.

Misako: *sniff* this is so beautiful!

Garmadon: You're still on the thing…

Misako: I know.

Cole: *cry's* Why did she choose him instead of me?!

Lol: *sniff* I always cry at weddings! *cry's*

Overlord: *wraps his arm around Lol* I just can't be live that this wedding was set up so fast.

Nuckels: I know right!?

Jay and nya suddenly make out again.

Skales covers skales jr's eyes again.

Garmadon: *calls out to them* Get a room you two!

5 hours later…

Cole: I hate this!

Jay and nya: Shut up emo! *beat cole up*

Later back at the studio…

Lol: *clears throat again* First of all that was a great wedding!

Everyone else expect cole: *cheers*

Lol: Second thing is that are last dare is for colosso to blow up cole because he might become fat one day.

Pythor: I thought that was going to be kai?

Kai: -_-

Colosso: *pulls out his bazooka*

Cole: *gulps*

Colosso: *blows up cole with his bazooka*

Lol: He'll be fine in a few minutes, and now for the truths! Kai, why do you look like an anime character?

Kai: I do? I not sure, I guess they wanted me to look like one.

Lol: Zane, why did you give your power source to pixal even though you could have used an electric eel because if you did then you wouldn't be worthless on the battlefield anymore.

Zane: we didn't know at the time that we could of used electric eels so I had to use half my power source on her, because I loved her and I don't want to lose her.

Pixal: *smiles*

Zane: *smiles back and hold pixals hand*

Everyone else: AWW!

Lol: Cole are you alive yet? you got a truth from guest.

Cole: *sits up and groans* Yeah I'm fine. What's the question?

Lol: Cole why do you eat so much cake? I hope you get fat one day.

Cole: I will never get fat like kai one day!

Kai: -_-

Cole: Well I love cake duh! It's the greatest food on earth!

Lol: Colosso bring back Lloyd for his truth.

Colosso: *walks away and comes back with Lloyd*

Lloyd: I can't get it out of my head!

Lol: Answer this question real quick and then you go back into the room. Do you wish that you were a normal kid sometimes?

Lloyd: *sighs* sometimes, but I like living this type of life. I mean it's a great adventure not many kids would go on, I love having a not normal family it means that my life is special just like everyone else that is to me.

Garmadon, misako, and wu: *smile and hug Lloyd*

Lol: The feels are so strong! Lloyd go back into the room!

Lloyd: *walks back into the room*

Lol: Ok wu, why do you look older then garmadon even though he's the older brother?

Wu: well little lady I would say that the varmints venom slowed his ageing down a bit.

Lol: I guess that would make sense, at least you're getting better at talking like a cowboy. Hey garmadon, did you know your wife's a cheater?

Garmadon: At board games?

Zane: *pats garmadon on the back*

Lol: I wish!

Misako: *stares at the floor*

Lol: One more truth from guest and it's from guest. Misako, why did you try to give nya advice even when you're married and have cheated on your husband with his older looking brother?

Garmadon: ….

Misako: *blushes* I was trying to be a good friend to nya and try to help her.

Lol: Well you failed at that!

Garmadon: *looks at misako* we are going to have to talk later honey.

Misako: *sighs* I know.

Lol: The show is over! Colosso go bring Lloyd back out again.

Colosso: Ok. *walks away and brings back Lloyd again*

Lloyd: Freedom at last!

Kai: You forgot someone!

Lol: Oh yeah sorry. *snaps fingers and kai turns back to normal*

Kai: Finally!

**Man that was a long chapter. More torture coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had school. -_- Anyways I heard Robin Williams die and that upset me. So I would like to say a few words about him. He was a good man, he was the best actor in the whole wide world in my opinion, and he was also one of my role models in comedy. May god bless him and let him rest in peace.**

At the studio….

Lol: *burst through the door* Sorry I'm late guys I had school and I miss the bus because of my god damn locker wouldn't open!

Colosso: The show started an hour ago…

Crystal: We'll now we can finally start!

The ninjago cast: :(

Lol: Before I do that I would like to show everyone a flashback about me waiting for the final bell to go to the studio.

Cyrus: You mean home right?

Lol: Honey, the studio is my home. Time for a flashback!

Flashback…

Lol: *staring at the clock* come on, I want the bell to ring so I can go!

Science teacher: blah, blah, rocks, blah, earthquakes, blah, blah….

Suddenly the bell rings.

Lol: *jumps out of my chair* At last!

Teacher: Stephanie (hehe yup that's my real name) sit down that was not your bell, that was for the tenth graders!

Lol: *groans and slumps back to my chair*

Teacher: Now where was I?

Lol: Back to boring kids since the age of the dinosaurs?

Class mates: *snickers*

Teacher: This is a warning young lady, one more wise crack and you'll get detention.

Lol: Yes sir.

10 minutes later…

The bell finally rings.

Lol: *wakes up instantly because I fell asleep* did the bell ring?

Teacher: Yes.

Lol: Freedom! *grabs my book bag and runs out of the room*

Teacher: I don't get paid enough.

Flashback over….

Crystal: What about the locker problem?

Lol: That is for another story. Actually I'll tell you all in the next chapter.

Kai: Can we just do our dares and get it over with?

Colosso: You are a brave man.

Lol: Yes indeed! We have four dares from naynay101. First, kai has to play 7 minutes in heaven with cole.

Cole and kai: O_O

Lol: if you don't do it crystal and colosso will convince you otherwise.

Crystal and colosso: *pull out their bazookas*

Cole: Kai go into the closet!

Kai: Yes sir!

Cole and kai go into the closet.

7 minutes later…

Cole and kai come out and they are blushing like mad.

Crystal: I can't believe they actually did it!

Kai: It was actually not that bad….

Lol: Shipping time!

Cole: Thanks a lot kai!

Kai: Sorry!

Lol: ok Lloyd don't get jealous and get attacked by slender man.

Lloyd: Why would I get jealous?

Lol: Just go.

In the woods…

Lloyd: Hello! Slender man? Where are you? I just want to get this dare over with.

Slender man: *taps Lloyd's shoulder*

Lloyd: *turns around and screams like a little girl* Oh my overlord it's slender man! *runs away screaming*

Slender man: I just wanted to say hi. :(

Back at the studio…

Lol: Zane challenges gray from the anime fairy tail to a snowball fight?

Gray: Let's do this!

Zane and gray do a snowball fight.

Crystal: Where did the snow come from?

Colosso: The real question here is when did gray get here?

A few minutes later…

Zane wins!

Gray: I'm outa here, but remember zane I will challenge you again to a snowball fight and I'll win!

Zane: I highly doubt it.

Gray: *leaves*

Lol: Our last dare from naynay101 is for jay, he has to listen to vocaloid.

Jay: Ok that doesn't sound too bad. *goes to another room*

A few minutes later…

Jay: *runs out of the room* what the heck?! I didn't understand a word of it!

Cole: Like when we don't understand what the stone army says?

Jay: Yes! Exactly!

Lol: We have another dare for you jay and it's from egyptgirl2431. She dares you to fight her OC Jade. She has shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes with specs of green, and she wears a purple and silver ninja because she is the ninja of wind. So jade come on in!

Jade: *walks in* Hey guys!

Everyone else: Hey!

Jay: *pulls out his nun chucks* Ready jade?

Jade: *grins and pulls out here weapons* Ready!

Jade and jay fight.

1 hour later…

Jade wins!

Jay: *groans*

Jade: I enjoyed our battle father.

Jay and the whole ninjago cast: Father!?

Crystal: colosso, Lol, and I already know about that.

Jay: Wait so who's the mother?

Jade: Nya of course.

Cole: Noooo!

Jay: Yay!

Jade: Well I have to go home now, I'll see you later dad! *walks away*

Jay: Bye sweetie!

Lol: Hopefully jay will make a great father! Hopefully.

Jay: Why do I have the feeling that you doubt me?

Lol: We got a dare for kai and it's from caetlin. Kai has to blow up the place up with a nuclear bomb!?

Kai: If I blow up the place then that means no more torture for us!

Ninjago cast: :)

Lol: No you're not! Instead you're going to blow up Justin beavers place.

Kai: Sounds fair enough.

At Justin beavers place….

Kai: *puts on shades like a boss* let's do this! *throws a nuclear bomb in Justin beavers house and it blows up the place*

JB: What the Buck (hehe my little pony cuss word) just happened!?

Kai: I blew up your house bitch!

JB: I'm calling the cops you bastard!

Kai: Not today! *throws a smoke bomb and disappears*

Back at the studio….

Lol: I was nice enough to let kai borrow my smoke bombs.

Kai: I'm back!

Lol: You sir did a good job, I'm proud of you!

Kai: So do I get a hug instead of a punch?

Lol: The only people I would ever hug is Cyrus, garmadon and the overlord not you.

Kai: :(

Lol: But you do get a reward by going to one of your favorite restaurant and I'll pay for you.

Kai: Yay!

Overlord: So you actually want to hug me?

Lol: yes, but for the readers I will still torture you.

Overlord: Damn it!

Lol: we have three more dares left for today and there from ninja of water. The first one is that zane has to go into a room full of fan girls.

Zane: If I must. *walks into a room full of fan girls*

Wu: if they tear him to pieces I might need to find a new ninja.

Lol: Oh me, me!

Wu: No!

Lol: :(

1 hour later…

Zane: *runs out of the room and slams the door shut behind him* one of them took my arm! And another ripped off half my face!

Pixal: *walks over to zane and kisses him on the cheek* I'll fix you later ok?

Zane: *smiles* ok.

Everyone else: Aww!

Crystal: Their so cute together!

Colosso: *wraps his arm around crystal* Just like us.

Crystal: *giggles*

Lol: The second one is for the overlord to pants colosso?

Overlord: He's going to shoot me with his bazooka!

Lol: If you don't do the dare I will take you golfing!

Overlord: *yelps* that's way worse!

Colosso: *glares at the overlord* don't you dare!

Overlord: *pants colosso*

Colosso: *turns completely red and quickly pulls his pants up*

Crystal: *blushes*

Colosso: *face turns to normal color and pulls out his bazooka*

Overlord: *gulps*

Lol: Wait colosso don't shoot him!

Colosso: Why?

Lol: I'm going to be the one punishing the overlord by taking him golfing!

Overlord: No! I hate being the golf ball!

Colosso: *grins* ok.

Lol: *grabs the overlord by the arm and drags him away* Come on overlord time for your punishment, no one pants my bro.

Overlord: I hate my life.

Crystal: I'll read the last dare! Kai you have to dare somebody to do something.

Kai: *does an evil laugh* now let's see who it will be…. *sees garmadon and grins*

Garmadon: Crap.

Kai: I dare garmadon to watch all seasons of my little pony!

Garmadon: Noooo!

Colosso: *grabs garmadon by the shoulder and drags him into another room* Good luck bro.

A few hours later…

Garmadon: *comes out shaking* It was a nightmare, to many talking ponies, and it was to colorful it hurt my eyes!

Crystal: And that's the end of our show!

Garmadon: The horror.

Crystal: Can someone give him some aspirin or something please?

**Hey night the ninja of darkness I'll do your dare with Lloyd marring your OC night in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before I start the story I would like to say something. Crystaljulien1404, night of the ninja of darkness and I have created a fanfiction club on Facebook. You can talk about your upcoming stories or ask other members for ideas and other stuff. The club is called Fanfiction is us. If you would like to join go ahead I wouldn't stop you. Thank you for your time, now time for the torture! Wahahahahahahahahahaha!**

Lol: Hello and welcome to truth or dare ninjago 2! Today we have two special guests that will be joining us here today, their names are Night and Light. So come on in girls!

Night and light: *enter into the studio*

Night: Who's ready for some torture?

Light: *grins*

Lol: Alright girls we got a dare for you.

Light: What are we supposed to do?

Lol: You two get to fight the whole ninjago cast and if you win night gets Lloyd and light gets kai.

Light: Yes! *fan girls squeals* (she really likes kai)

Ninjago cast: *pull out their weapons*

Night and light: *pull out their weapons*

Colosso: Ready, and fight!

The ninjago cast, night, and light fight.

Lol: *looks at the readers* This might take a while so while we wait for them to finish I am going to give you a quick flashback on how much trouble I had with my mother fucking locker from school.

_Flashback_

The bell rings.

Lol: *runs to my locker* Crap I got to hurry before I miss the bus! *does the combination on my lock and tries to open it but it wouldn't fucking open* what the hell I put in the right combination!

Kristen: (my best friend in real life) Hurry up Steph the bus is coming soon.

Lol: Nigga I know that! *tries to open my locker but it still wouldn't open*

Bus: *zooms off*

Lol: Fuck I missed my bus! *grabs a chair and starts hitting the locker* (at my school our lockers are next to the cafeteria) why wouldn't it open!?

11th grader: why are you hitting my locker with a chair?

Lol: *stops hitting the locker with the chair* what do you mean this is my locker, locker number 72.

11th grader: locker number 72? That's right beside mine dude you're hitting locker number 73 which is next to yours.

Lol: *drops the chair* whoops sorry.

11th grader: don't you ever do that again or I'll beat the crap out of you!

Lol: *gulps nervously and opens locker 72*

11th grader: I'm glad we got this straight.

Lol: I just relies something….

11th grader: What?

Lol: I didn't really need anything from my locker after all!

11th grader: …..

Lol: I should start running now shouldn't i?

11th grader: *cracks Nuckels*

Lol: Bye! *runs away*

_Flashback over_

Colosso: Who knew that the 11th grader would care about their locker?

Lol: isn't it a strange world? Now let's see how the fights going.

Only kai, garmadon, wu, and nya are left against night and light.

A few minutes later…

Night and light win!

Night and light: *high five*

Ninjago cast: *groans in pain*

Lol: They won so girls go claim your prizes.

Light: *runs over to kai and tackles him into a hug* my dream came true!

Night: *walks over to Lloyd and winks at him*

Lloyd: *blushes*

Lol: We got a dare from night the ninja of darkness, she dares night to marry Lloyd.

Night: aww yeah!

Garmadon, misako, wu: Marry!?

Colosso: Setting up another wedding will take a few minutes.

A few minutes later….

Light: Wow that was fast!

Misako: I love weddings! *turns to look at garmadon and smiles* Remember our wedding day honey?

Garmadon: hehe yeah that was a day to remember. After the wedding we went to that hotel and-

Jay: *covers garmadons mouth* too much info buddy!

Lloyd puts the wedding ring on night.

Lol: *cries* this is so beautiful!

Overlord: *squeezes Lol's hand* do you think it is better than jay and nyas wedding?

Lol: *sniff* no, I think this wedding and theirs are the best. *sniff* oh my overlord I just relies something!

Overlord: What?

Lol: I thought of a good jay and nya wedding story!

Overlord: Fanfiction writers. -_-

Nuckels: (is the priest in this wedding) you may now kiss the bride!

Lloyd and night kiss.

Everyone else: *claps, cheers, and whistles*

Later back at the studio…

Lol: ok we have two dares and to truths from destiny willowleaf. The first dare is for everyone to eat a giant lollipop?

Lloyd: The lord has heard my prayers!

A few minutes later…

Everyone is eating a giant lollipop.

Lloyd: *finishes his and burps* Can I have another one?

Everyone else finishes eating theirs.

Destiny willowleaf: *walks in the studio* Hey guys I'm crashing the party here because I got to do something very important! *pulls out sirica's bazooka and shoots the overlord* this is for making zane digital and for my friend!

Overlord: *groans in pain* Why me?

Destiny willowleaf: Well my job here is done bye! *walks out of the studio*

Lol: well that dare is over with.

Overlord: That was the other dare!?

Lol: yes and now for the truths, the first on is for the falcon. Falcon you should have a name.

Falcon: I know right!

Everyone else: o_o

Kai: It talks?

Falcon: of course I can!

Zane: why didn't you talk to us before?

Falcon: I had a sore throat.

Everyone else: -_-

Lol: ok….. Anyways the last truth is for kai and cole. What are your last names?

Kai: My last name is smith.

Cole: My last name is Bucket.

(That's what the internet said when I was finding their last names)

Light: *whispers into Lol's ear*

Lol: *sighs* If I must. *walks over to crystal*

Night: Sister what did you tell her to do?

Light: *giggles* I dared her to throw crystal out the window.

Night: *laughs* you little troublemaker!

Lol: Hey crystal?

Crystal: Yes?

Lol: I'm sorry but light wanted me to do this.

Crystal: Do what?

Lol: *grabs crystal and throws her out the window* I'm so sorry!

Light: Too bad we didn't record that!

Colosso: oh my overlord I better call the ambulance! It looks like she broke her arm! *calls the ambulance*

Lol: Well it looks like it's time to end the show, I like to give a special thanks for night and light joining us here today.

Night: It was fun!

Light: hehe hell yeah it was!

Everyone else: Bye!

**Guardian sorceress alanshee, I'll do your dare in the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't know what to say in this author note, besides saying this.**

Lol: *Watching T.V.*

T.V.: Bill cipher will be in the next episode of gravity falls!

Lol: *Fan girls* Oh my overlord that is awesome!

Crystal: Hey lol it's time to start the show.

Lol: *calms down* ok.

A few minutes later…

Lol: Welcome to another episode of truth or dare ninjago! Today we got a dare from Guardian sorceress Alanshee and it's for garmadon.

Garmadon: What!? I thought kai was the one who always gets torture first?

Colosso: actually kai isn't always the first one tortured when we start the show.

Lol: we are one of the few people who actually do that.

Kai: *rolls his eyes* I'm glad you guy's care so much for me.

Lol: Anyways this dare is in honor of robin Williams, man he was such a great actor! Garmadon has to take the Jumanji game from the pelicans nest away from the pelican.

Garmadon: Is that from some scene in the movie Jumanji?

Lol: Yup! Man that was one of my favorite movies.

Garmadon: oh boy.

A few minutes later…

Garmadon: *tries to take the game away from the pelican nest* Almost there… almost.

Pelican: *swoops down and attacks garmadon*

Garmadon: *screams and runs away while the pelican chases after him*

Wu: Well that was a total fail.

Lol: We got 2 dares and 2 truths from anon. First cole and jay must resolve their differences by beating the heck out of each other.

Cole: How does beating each other up solve our problem?

Lol: *grins* It doesn't we just like violence.

Cole and jay: -_-

Crystal: Ready, set, fight!

Cole and jay fight to the death! Well not latterly but you knew that right?

2 hours later of fighting….

Sadly cole wins.

Cole: Hey!

Lol: Lloyd must face his fan girls, react to a few reader x Lloyd stories, and read at least one lemon story.

Lloyd: What's a lemon story?

Colosso: *grins* Dude, you'll find out later.

Lloyd: first, the fan girls! *walks into another room full of Lloyd fan girls*

Cyrus: How many rooms does this studio have?

Colosso: A lot. Lol, the overlord and I live here. Sometimes crystal spends the night here as well. *blushes a little*

Crystal: *blushes back*

Everyone else: o_o

Lol: *sighs* they don't actually do that trust me.

Pythor: Wait why does the overlord live with you?

Lol: I destroyed the dark island a few weeks ago so he lives with me now.

Lloyd: *walks out of the room with bruises, scratches, and some of his clothes are a little ripped* those people are dangerous!

Crystal: *hands Lloyd an iPad* Go read the stories to finish your dare Lloyd.

Lloyd: ok. *walks away*

Skales Jr: Why did you blow up the dark island?

Lol: Because Kozu and the other stone warriors kept prank calling me!

Misako: Couldn't you have changed your phone number?

Lol: You people ask me too many questions!

Overlord: I have to pay rent to live here. -_-

Lol: Hey it's one of the ways to earn some money around here.

Lloyd: *comes back out of the room blushing like mad*

Garmadon: Son are you ok?

Lloyd: I don't want to talk about it.

Lol: Now for the truths! Kai have you ever give out dating advice?

Kai: Of course I have I am an expert with girls!

Everyone else: *laughs*

Pixal Didn't you fail at getting that girl from the cashier?

Kai: Don't remind me. -_-

Lol: hehe ok now the next question is about the overlord. How do you trap the overlord within an object? And I will be glad to tell you that! It's actually easy, in the fan fiction world you can do anything you want especially when you can stuff someone in a jar…

Overlord: Don't you dare! Golfing is already bad enough.

Lol: We got a dare from Dracula? Dracula dares pythor to sing and dance to the song maps by maroon five in front of a stadium full of pythor and ninja fan girls.

Pythor: I really don't sing…

Lol: Well now you do! *snaps her fingers and pythor is in a stadium full of pythor and ninja fan girls*

Pythor fan girls: Yay!

Ninja fan girls: Boo!

Pythor: *sighs* Here I go. *sings and dances to the song maps*

Sorry I didn't feel like writing the whole song here.

4 minutes later…

Pythor: *singing* _Following, following, following._

Pythor and ninja fan girls: Oh my overlord he is a great singer!

Pythor: Thank you! *bows and leaves the stadium*

Back at the studio…

Lol: We got one more dare for today and it's from malissa the werewolf queen. Cole has to fight her pet kitty Raiya.

Cole: Huh that doesn't sound so bad.

Lol: Oh my mistake, I meant here giant tiger Raiya.

Cole: o_o

Lol: *snaps her fingers and Raiya appears* Good luck emo!

Cole: I'm not emo!

Raiya: Roar!

Cole: Meep!

Raiya: *pounces on cole and fights him*

Cole: Help!

Lol: Well that's all we have for today so remember kill a smurf!

Crystal: Hug your enemies to annoy them!

Colosso: Blow up something!

Everyone: And love ninjago!

**More torture coming soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Time for torture! Yeah I really don't know what to say that much for this authors note.**

The phone rings.

Lol: *picks it up* Hello?

Police officer: _Is this Lol?_

Lol: Who's asking?

Police officer: _This is police officer bob and I am calling about stolen pizzas and a hot tub and I have been told that it was some girl that goes by the name of Lol._

Lol: …. No my name is uh um twilight sparkle!

Police officer bob: _Well ok can you tell her to come to the police station so we can talk to her?_

Lol: Are you new to the police force?

Police officer bob: _Yes why?_

Lol: No reason bye! *hangs up*

Crystal: Who was that?

Lol: My sister…

Crystal: Ok… well it's time to start the show.

Lol: Right! *fixes up her bow tie* (That's right I wear a bow tie because they are awesome!) Let's get this show on the road!

The show starts…

Lol: Welcome to truth or dare ninjago I'm your host Sportsgallol and my co-hosts are crystal and colosso! Let's began shall we?

Cole: How about we say we did and don't do it?

Lol: *snaps her fingers*

Crystal and colosso: *pull out their bazookas*

Cole: Meep!

Lol: Now that we are settle let's start with Lloyd.

Lloyd: No!

Kai: Yes!

Lol: *rolls her eyes* we have a dare from Sunny on Minecraft. Lloyd has to fight sunny on Minecraft's OC keyonee furosto. She is of Lloyd's age, with light blonde hair and ice blue eyes, she has ice powers and is very violent when people call her cute and she is also very tomboyish. So come on in keyonee!

Keyonee: *walks in the studio* Hey guy's what's up?

Min-droid: The ceiling.

Everyone else: *Face palm*

Min-droid: What she ask such a ridiculous question.

Keyonee: *points to min-droid* is he the one I have to fight? Seems easy enough.

Lloyd: No you have to fight me.

Keyonee: *smirks* let's do this!

One hour of fighting later…

It's a tie!

Keyonee: Not bad kid you got skills.

Lloyd: Well you are a worthy opponent.

Keyonee: In till next time?

Lloyd: Yup and I wouldn't go easy on you.

Keyonee: Same, See you guy's later! *walks out of the studio*

Lol: Huh usually the guest's always win, oh well! Ok soul ninja 42 dares kai to watch anima for 24 hours.

Kai: 24 hours?! I need my beauty sleep!

Lol: Well little miss diva you'll just have to deal with it for today now go in the room and do the dare or I'll feed you to the kai fan girls!

Kai: *screams* anywhere but there! Ok I'll do it! *runs into the room*

Colosso: So what are we going to do then?

Lol: Who wants to have a movie marathon all day and night?

Everyone else: Me!

24 four hours later…

Kai: *Walks out of the room quiet*

Colosso: So what do you think of anima?

Kai: *shrugs* its ok I guess.

In kai's head: _oh my overlord it is the best thing that I ever seen! Even better than my little pony!_

Lol: Ok cool I guess, anyways we have another dare for kai.

Kai: Why the buck do I always get dared the most!?

Garmadon: Because people hate you.

Kai: -_-

Lol: No they don't if you look like Justin beaver they might. Roxy emeralds said that this dare was her sister's idea, and she dares kai to sleep in bed with her and her name is apple berry. If you would like to see what she looks like then look on Roxy emeralds profile. Please welcome apple berry!

Apple berry: *walks in the studio* Hey guys! *grins at kai* Ready?

Kai: *blushes* Ready.

Garmadon: Yeah! Teach that fire dork how to be a man!

Misako: Garmadon!? *smacks garmy upside the head*

Garmadon: Ow! Hehe sorry I really shouldn't read so much porn from wu's internet history.

Everyone else: *stares at wu*

Wu: err uh well um I need to get more tea! *runs out of the room*

Colosso: That was awkward….

Kai and apple berry leave.

Apple berry: well be back tomorrow!

Lol: *clears her throat* Well yes um we got two dares from I love zane. First zane must eat her chocolate cake with whipped cream and strawberry on top in front of cole.

Garmadon: I thought this story was supposed to be rated T not M! *busts out laughing*

Lol: *sighs and throws garmadon out the window* I'm not sorry for doing that! And can somebody please delate wu's internet history please?

Crystal: I'm on it! *walks away*

Colosso: *walks into the room with the cake* It has arrived!

Cole: Now that is one good looking cake!

Colosso: *looks at cole* you're not eating it.

Cole: *whimpers*

Zane: *eats the whole cake in an hour*

Cole: *crying* the horror! The horror!

Overlord: *rolls his eyes* Get a grip drama queen.

Lol: Speaking of cole…

Cole: Hey!

Lol: The other dare is for cole to turn into a cat for three chapters.

Cole: I hate my life.

Overlord: That's what all emo's say.

Cole: Shut up!

Lol: *snaps and turns cole into a cat*

Cole: Meow.

Lol: And that's all for today folks so remember run away from clowns!

Colosso: Don't give garmadon coffee!

Crystal: please don't.

Everyone: And love ninjago!

**Shy girls, magicwolfpup, and Roxy emeralds I'll do your older dares that I haven't done yet in the next chapter.**


End file.
